


Keep Your Aim Steady

by Nej_Illjuna



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Banter, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Pirate!Seungyoun, Seungyoun's duality is everything, Some X1 members as a supporting cast, Space Pirates, Waiter!Wooseok, Wooseok is a tsundere, and gunfights, but it's not that bad, but with a laser gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna
Summary: Working at a space station inn, Wooseok has dealt with all kinds of strange and dangerous creatures. He knows how to keep his customers in line. Despite that, the infamous space pirate Cho Seungyoun still manages to make him flustered.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	Keep Your Aim Steady

Wooseok was cleaning the counter, waiting for the figures in the docking bay to stop bickering. He could see them through the huge glass doors opening onto the central hub. They were still in front of their small spaceship, but clearly heading in the inn's direction, not the bar or the market. And maybe, just maybe, it meant that this time they wouldn't be dangerous criminals on the run that thought being an outlaw gave them a free pass to bully the staff.

When his old friend Seungwoo opened the place on the little asteroid, he didn't get why he proposed him the job. He was cold, irritable, snapped easily at people, and overall, not at all shaped to welcome people in an inn. His confusion lasted until his first client, when he realized that Seungwoo didn't exactly target the kind of people who were there for a family trip. That's an untapped market, he had told him one day, tinkering with the invisibility shield that hid them from the forces of the law. And as an intergalactic citizen that really, really needed the money, he was fine with it. The best part was that he didn't have to force himself to smile or pretend to be nice. Looking back, Seungwoo knew exactly what he was doing when hiring Wooseok.

And that’s how he ended up here, behind an old school counter, in the lobby of the inn, waiting for the next space pirate to show up. He quickly became familiar with the pale yellow of the walls sprinkled with lighter dots clogging holes made by gunshots, the cold grey floor that needed cleaning after every fight. He learned when to duck behind the reinforced counter when he couldn’t disarm the most confrontational of his customers. To always stay close to the hidden trapdoor that would allow him to stay safe if things really went south. To never intervene when some concerning noises echoed through the hallways behind him. To never look down. Never show any weakness. And, most importantly, never, ever miss his target.

On the docking bay, the small group started to move. Someone was on the ground, and not getting up. Wooseok sighed, checking his holster and booting up his laser gun. His job did have some downsides. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Seungwoo, we've got a code blue on the docking bay", he said after turning on the device behind his ear. "Cleaners required."

"Got it, have fun", said the sweet voice covered by static.

They entered through the glass door, walking like they owned the damn place. The leader, a huge guy with scaley blue skin and white horns, was scowling at him, probably trying to intimidate him. Trying and failing. Wooseok tucked away the piece of cloth he used to clean a splatter of green blood that wouldn't go, and glared at him, never looking away.

"How many rooms ?" he asked, ice cold.

The blue guy laughed, soon followed by his crew, and Wooseok's eyebrow twitched. Some of his customers were nice to have. Silent, lowkey, knew how to do transactions without feeling the need to compare their dick size. And then there was people like them.

"You heard that guys ? Not even a hello ? Do you even know who we are, pretty boy ?"

He didn't, and he didn't care. For some obscure reason, a lot of people felt forced to have a whole monologue introducing themselves in the only place that didn't require any ID.

"We're the Darkest Sea", he continued, exposing a complex tattoo on his forearm. "The most dangerous pirates on System X3S-5. So you'd better show some respect, or you'll regret it."

Of course, the most dangerous ones. He had at least three a day of those. Wooseok crossed his arms, still holding his gaze.

"If you're not satisfied with the service, you can still go back to your flying garbage can and sleep there."

The leader slammed his hand on the counter, the vibration enough to make the golden ringing bell jingle a little.

"The fuck you said ?!" he roared.

"I said, how many rooms sir ?"

Enraged, he grabbed his weapon, only to find himself with a big burn on his wrist, gun sent flying down the lobby. Wooseok's aim was perfect as always, stance stable with his laser gun raised. He couldn't afford to try and erase again the damage made to the walls after a gunfight and didn't intend to allow one to happen. These people never knew how to touch their target. His cold eyes traveled to the rest of the group, determining the most aggressive one to disarm him first.

"Having fun without me ? Wooseok, I never thought you'd cheat on me !"

The cheerful voice came from the entrance, and the agitated group shoot quick glances, evaluating whether it was a trap. Wooseok didn't look at the newcomer. There was only one person in the entire universe that would talk to him like that.

"One customer at a time, wait for your turn", he gritted out, not averting his eyes, still ready to shoot the one that was running towards the discarded weapon.

"But am I not your number one customer ? Shouldn't that give me some rights ?"

And that was enough to get one of them to really look at him, his horrified gasp grabbing the attention of the others. They each flinched with a bit of delay, the wave of shock visibly coursing through their group. Suddenly, Wooseok didn't exist in their eyes anymore, and he slowly let go of the trigger, watching the familiar scene unfold before his eyes, starting with the confused screams.

"That's him ! That's really him !" 

"Cho Seungyoun is there !" 

"Is he on that guy's side ?" 

"Shit, we can't win against him !" 

"Back to the ship ! Quick !" 

And just like that, they left, the leader picking his gun and giving him a last "this is not over" vague menace before fleeting with them. Wooseok sighed, putting his laser gun back in his holster. Finally, he looked at the intruder. Seungyoun stood there, on the side, looking mildly surprised, as if it wasn't exactly the same thing that happened every time he got close to anyone.

"Are you doing it on purpose ?" asked Wooseok, getting his piece of cloth back and focusing on the stain instead of him. 

Because if some of his customers were brash and violent, and others knew not to piss off the one holding the keys to their bedroom, this one was an entire different breed and he had no clue how to deal with him. 

"Doing what ?" he smiled, putting his elbow on the counter. 

Wooseok slapped his arm with the rag. 

"Stop pretending you don’t know. It’s the fifth time this week you come in with absolutely no reason after the first shot. You literally got your reservation half an hour ago.”

“So ? How much time am I supposed to wait ? Can’t I just come see my favorite person in my favorite place whenever ?”

Wooseok looked up, finding a pair of dark eyes thinned by a sly smile staring at him. He hated to admit it, but Seungyoun was devastating. His long wavy hair perfectly fell around his charming face, his black jacket was showing just enough of his chest, the thick belt holding diverse weapons drew attention to his hips, and-

“My eyes are up here, Seokie.”

Wooseok snapped out of it fast enough to catch the wink the pirate sent him. He felt heat on his cheeks, and that irritated him even more.

“Shut up and just admit that you try to save me or some bullshit like that”, he blurted out, turning to the invincible blood stain once again. “I can handle a shooting, I didn’t wait for your hero fantasies to defend myself. How do you think I survived here exactly ?”

“Maybe your incredible charisma and / or beauty ?”

Wooseok sent him his best killer stare, and Seungyoun had the audacity to giggle. Tired, Wooseok went under the counter for a second to find something strong enough to burn its surface, and hopefully that inlaid blood with it. When he straightened himself up with a small bottle, Seungyoun was sitting on top of it, his legs caging him, one of his laced boots resting on the wooden countertop. Wooseok’s eyebrow twitched when he heard the sole squeak against it.

“I don’t really want you to use those talents on them, though”, he continued, pensive. “They don’t deserve to witness it. You know what, there should be an entrance fee just for getting to see you. Like they do with those ancient relics from Earth.”

“I’m cleaning this”, Wooseok almost barked, jerking the foot out of the way, much to Seungyoun’s amusement. “So they can’t see me, but for you it’s free and on command ? Is that how it is ? What exactly tells you that you’re above them ?”

“Well, right now, like all the other times… You didn’t shoot me.”

He lifted a leg, resting his foot on the wall behind him, right beside Wooseok’s head. The latter froze, cloth half raised, incapable of coherent thought when the pirate inched forward, a smirk on his lips.

“Tell me, would you have let anyone else get so close ? Or is it just for me ?”

Wooseok mentally slapped himself before physically slapping the calf beside his face. Seungyoun yelped, retracting enough to let him grab his ankle and make him rotate on the waxed countertop, away from him.

“Me not shooting you doesn’t mean I don’t want to”, he grumbled, stepping away from him and towards this cursed stain. “Now let me do my work.”

“Can I help ?” he asked with an innocent smile, leaning backwards until his head rested square on the green splatter.

Wooseok slowly breathed in, and out. So what if he wanted to lie down where he absolutely, definitely shouldn’t. That was no reason to get trigger happy. Why was he even using it as an argument ?

“You know what, sure”, he decided, handing him his tools. “Clean up what’s under that empty chaotic head of yours, that’s for bothering me every time you come here. Which is an awful lot, by the way.”

Seungyoun grinned, his eyes turning into two happy slits, and he rolled on the side, landing behind the counter like he was a staff member. Wooseok watched him carefully scrub away the ugly stain, unable to ignore how weird it felt to see a legendary pirate gleefully do his chores. He couldn’t understand why, but Seungyoun always found little ways to help him around. When it was his turn to wash the dishes, he appeared with a hip-bump and dried everything Wooseok washed. His bedroom was always immaculate when he left, and having caught a glimpse of the interior of his ship, he knew this was a deliberate effort. At first he thought it was because him and Seungwoo were in good terms, with him almost single handedly fueling the black market they hosted and incidentally bringing in half their customers.Then he got feedback from other workers that he was normal and professional with them, although a bit too happy when he drank, and he wondered if he was trying to get something from him specifically. But after a while, he decided that he was simply kind. Mostly to him. And the concept was so foreign in the middle of these criminals, he didn’t understand it right away.

There were the violent ones, the silent ones, and Seungyoun, the kind one.

“Why do you sound so bothered when you say that I’m here often ?” complained loudly Seungyoun, face close to the counter to make sure he’s not missing something. “Am I not a good guest ? Don’t you enjoy my presence ?”

“I’m sure Seungwoo appreciates you coming here, that’s good for business.”

“We both know that’s not what I’m asking and deflecting everything I ask you without ever denying anything is very obvious”, he hummed, smiling at his reflection on the now immaculate wood.

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, I one hundred percent believe that”, he laughed, and it was high, carefree. Nice to listen to. He checked one last time where the stain had been, and, satisfied, put everything away himself. “Anyway, will you be the waiter for tonight’s dinner ?”

“Unfortunately”, he sighed, relaxing against the wall. “I’d rather stay there, but Yohan got in a fight yesterday with a whole crew and he still has to recover.”

“He’s way too soft for this kind of job”, he noted, supporting himself on the counter in front of him.

“Too soft ? Have you seen the boy in combat mode ? He’s a born fighter.”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t know how to defend himself, I’m saying he’s too soft. Just like that Hangyul kid at the bar”, he noted, pointing towards it. “He’s lucky his face is so intimidating, because he’s just silently confused whenever he should put a customer in their place.”

“If you have complaints about our staff, please direct it towards our boss”, he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Is that an issue with all of us then ? Too soft ?”

“No, Seungwoo is terrifying when he wants to be. Those guys that hurt the waiter ? Probably dead by now. You don’t fuck with Seungwoo. He retaliates.”

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun, waiting for his turn to be judged, but it didn’t came. He motioned him to keep going, but the pirate only raised his brow in mock confusion. Wooseok rolled his eyes, staring him down afterwards. He was not going to make him ask about it aloud. Seungyoun shook his head with a pout, shrugging like he was really sorry but sincerely couldn’t understand. Wooseok huffed and looked away, frustrated, ready to let it go, but he couldn’t. He had no idea why, he just had to know. With a final groan, he faced him again.

“FINE ! What about me ?”

Seungyoun, the little devil, smiled victoriously.

“You’re the best, obviously. Wouldn’t expect anything else coming from you.”

He knew he shouldn’t take pride in those words, but he couldn’t help himself. He smiled shyly, averting his gaze.

“How should I put it, you’re like a fragile prince, but one that reached the throne by poisoning the whole court. That kind of aura.”

Wooseok switched back to annoyance, burying his spark of whatever that was a second ago.

“I never killed anyone”, he protested.

“Don’t worry, it happens even to the best of us”, smiled Seungyoun, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He huffed, shaking him off, trying very hard to ignore the contact. He usually stayed at a reasonable distance and never initiated skinship. It felt new.

"And I do intend to keep it that way, thanks. Killing people is not my idea of a great experience."

"Mmh. Sometimes, you don't have a choice, though", he said in a low voice, and Wooseok stopped for a second.

He had a faraway look in his eyes, his cheeky smile a bit subdued. Wooseok was taken aback, not knowing how to react right away. Obviously Seungyoun encountered this kind of situation on a regular basis. You don't get the title of most dangerous pirate on this side of the universe with peace and flowers. And it doesn't get you the best kind of fans, either. Platitudes like "you always have a choice" couldn't apply to his lifestyle, and that was the plain truth.

Wooseok was mostly okay with it. It would've been hard to do his job if that wasn't the case. He started with the basis that everyone coming through this door had a body count and left it at that. He wasn't going to change their moral compass, wasn't going to turn them in when they gave them the money he needed to eat. And thanks to this emotional distance, he never really needed to question how they felt about it. But now, Seungyoun was there, right in front of him behind the counter, and he didn't look so happy about it. None of the usual bravado. Nothing carefree in his gaze. Was he… Being vulnerable with him ?

The silence stretching, Seungyoun focused back on him and smiled again, but it didn't feel as genuine. 

"With that killer stare, you must've submitted anyone you needed to anyway", he winked.

"Are you okay ?..." 

"What ? I'm not the only one to see it, you've earned the respect of a lot of pirates with it-"

"No, I mean, are you okay, as in, is there something bothering you", Wooseok insisted, worried.

Seungyoun stilled a second, a short laugh escaping his lips. He looked surprised.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm talking to you, how could I feel bad ? Be careful Wooseok, if you keep at it I'll end up believing you actually care about me."

Wooseok frowned. He didn't like that he deflected the question, but what was he expecting anyway ? They didn't have this kind of relationship. As much as Seungyoun liked to come here and joke with him during his stays, he didn't actually talk about himself. He was happy just kind of hanging around, and flirting with him when no one could see. Everything Wooseok ever learned about his adventures was through stories shared by drunk customers that sounded more like urban legends. The ruthless pirate they painted, leading dangerous raids in dreadful situations, was a far cry from the sweet guy his age that just scrubbed a stain for him unsolicited. He never talked about himself, but always asked about his day. Slowly, but surely, Seungyoun had become at some point a part of his life, just like the rest of the staff. He simply wasn't sure the pirate reciprocated his feelings.

Where was his mind going ? He thought it himself, they didn't have that kind of relationship. Seungyoun didn't talk about himself, and on the rare occasions that he grazed the subject, he ignored it altogether, just like what happened. It wasn't his place to ask anything from him. Although pleasant, their interactions only happened because he was working at an inn and Seungyoun sold his loot here. They weren’t friends. He knew that.

He knew it, so why did it hurt when Seungyoun put this distance between them ?

“I do care, though”, he said so low he wasn’t sure Seungyoun heard. But his fake smile vanished, his shoulders dropped, and the pregnant silence between them was filled with tension. It felt like a turning point.

“You do ?” he whispered softly, and there was something in there, hesitation, uncertainty, hope maybe.

“Yeah, I mean”, Wooseok responded, raising his voice to normal levels in an attempt to get rid of the weird atmosphere, “It would be really boring without you around. And if you became all gloomy, my days would be ruined too.”

He was ready to keep on blabbering, find excuses and link it somehow to being only for the good of Seungwoo’s business and not him, but someone came in through the glass doors. Instantly, Wooseok was reminded of everything that wasn’t supposed to be happening right now, like Seungyoun behind the counter a few centimeters in front of him. If someone saw this and interpreted it as a lack of authority, his grip on his usual customers would melt away like a teacher too lenient with his students. The intense urge to throw the pirate over the counter was overpowering. Luckily, the newcomer didn’t seem to care about him, only focusing on Seungyoun with his watery puppy eyes.

“Captain ! There’s been an issue with the uh-”

He finally noticed Wooseok, half hidden behind Seungyoun, and caught himself right on time. Panicked by his almost-mistake, he searched for every word, making big frantic gestures.

“The package. The big one. With the... letters... on it.”

“I’m coming. Call your sub-unit.”

“Yes sir !”

If Seungyoun had been taken aback right before, there was nothing left of it now, his eyes sharp and deadly serious. He had seen that look a few times, when the situation became dangerous. The young crew member sprinted out, his captain jumping over the counter in one swift motion. He gave Wooseok a small smile and a short nod.

“See you for dinner.”

“Good luck with that”, said Wooseok.

Seungyoun’s smile grew larger, reaching his eyes, and Wooseok softened a little. Somehow, seeing the transition between his professional and personal self felt rewarding. Like a secret that was given to him. And as he looked at him rushing out, he tried to stifle that feeling. That warmth always threatening to spill when his playful grin turned his eyes into two crescents, when he chuckled with this high tone of his, when he got closer than necessary, when he came without any reason to talk to him. All those things that should’ve never affected him. Everything that would only drag him down if he acknowledged their existence. Illusions that made him believe that there was something where it was only a distant connection.

Seungyoun stopped at the door, briefly turning around to flash him a last smile.

“In case it wasn’t already obvious, I care about you too. So stay safe, okay ?”

And just like that, he left.

Just like that, Wooseok drowned in him.

____

Wooseok's shift as a waiter in the canteen had started way too early for his taste. Taking care of drunk customers was one thing, dealing with them getting gradually more daring as they downed alcool was another.

"Come on doll, give me one more !"

Wooseok sighed, navigating through chaotic tables he'd have to clean up in a few hours, balancing an indecent amount of bottles on a plate. As soon as he put down a bit of his load, he was called somewhere else, and always reacted with a smile that disappeared a second later. He couldn't be bothered to do it when he was at the counter, but when people were inebriated, they became more generous.

"Hey gorgeous", cried a woman, sliding a small card in his belt, probably enough to buy two drinks if he was to trust his experience. "Nice clothes. You mind coming with us to enjoy a meal ?" 

Wooseok smiled politely, properly pocketing the money. Of course he had nice clothes. He carefully picked them every time he had to cover that shift. Being deadly was the only way to get tips around here, in every sense of the word.

"Thank you for the offer, but that's forbidden by my contract. I'll make sure to drop by when I get the opportunity, though."

"Yeah, that's the spirit !" she roared, followed by her crew, and Wooseok went on to the next table. 

"Preeetty boy", slurred someone on the side, "Stop flirting with that bitch and get your pretty ass over here !"

"The fuck you called me ?" screamed said bitch in his back. 

Wooseok tuned the fight out, like the two that already happened. With hot headed, rival gangs gathering in one common place, that was bound to happen. However, it was rarely that serious ; they clearly imposed a non-aggression pact to anyone partaking in the inn's activities. Anyone feeling too cool to respect that was banned from the market, and that would be a huge blow to any pirate. So there was some fights, brawls, and other forms of violence, but no one would dare to draw their guns. And if any customer felt like the offense deserved a proper fight, they were welcome to take it outside.

Suddenly, Wooseok felt a hand creep up his thigh. He was ready to throw an empty bottle at the offender, but someone else already slammed his head on his mashed potatoes - real ones, not the dehydrated kind per Seungwoo's wishes, so it was a real waste of food. 

"The fuck you doin' ?! You got a death wish ? That guy's under captain Seungyoun's protection ! Don't touch him !" 

Wooseok looked at the other side of the room, where a barely drunk Seungyoun was laughing with his crew, two leaves of salad stuck on his face like a beard. Then he looked back at the two mountains of muscle that didn't dare to glance his way, and there were things Wooseok would never understand.

He got to the kitchen, switching empty bottles for plates of food, and he already felt so tired. When he came back, Seungyoun was there, at a small table that was empty right before. Nobody wanted to be so close to the furnace that was the kitchen, pressed between the wall and an old vending machine. 

"Wooseokie, would you like to sit with me for a while ?" he said with a bright smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but that's forbidden by my contract. I'll make sure to drop by when I get the opportunity, though", he recited immediately.

"I didn't ask if you could, I asked if you'd like it", he shot back with a wink. 

Wooseok snorted, a smile appearing without his approbation. He quickly caught himself, going back to professional.

"Well, wouldn't you like me to say yes…"

"Maybe I'd like it, yeah."

"Maybe I'd like it too."

"Wow, look at the time, it seems like it's already your fifteen minutes break", he said, not even pretending to look at the clock behind him. "Some lucky timing we have."

Wooseok checked quickly if he was indeed on break, and sure enough, it began right this second. He sighed, defeated, putting his plate on the table. 

"Did you plan this ?" 

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

"Sit down, your legs deserve some rest."

Wooseok rolled his eyes, dragging a stool to sit at the small table. Seungyoun had a satisfied, fox-like grin, and Wooseok wanted nothing more than get back up this instant to spite him. 

"So, was your issue resolved ?" he asked instead.

"Mostly. It looks like one of your guests rummaged through my things, though, and I'm not a fan of that", he said, looking down, his smile turning a bit menacing. "I'm on it though, so it won't be an issue for long."

"Everyone here seems to be really scared of you", Wooseok mused, taking one of the bottles for himself.

"Aren't you yourself ?" he asked, cheeky.

"Oh, please. I literally just got defended by a random guy because they feel like you'd cut their throats for touching me. You wouldn't hurt me. So, why should I be scared ?"

Seungyoun laughed, and Wooseok couldn't help but notice how his cheeks were a bit red. His eyes shined more than usual when he looked at him. Drunkenness couldn't justify it, because Wooseok had personally handed him every drink he had and he knew his alcohol tolerance. He was perfectly lucid.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

"Are you feeling okay ?" 

"What's with you today ? I'm fine, I already told you."

"So why do you… Nevermind", he sighed, giving up and crossing his arms. "Whatever. It's only between you and yourself anyway. I know I'm not concerned."

The pirate stopped smiling, playing with the bottle neck. He was silent for a moment, looking elsewhere before he came back to Wooseok.

"Actually, it's kind of about you."

Wooseok raised his eyebrows, surprised, and he hated how he felt his heart flutter. That was the kind of thing he wasn't supposed to feel. Something shifted in the mood, and he steeled himself, decided to not let himself imagining things. 

"Wha-" 

He barely had the time to see Seungyoun's eyes widen before he jumped at him so fast they both fell down, his hand protecting Wooseok's head, and he would have been furious if it wasn't for the unmistakable sound of a laser gun being fired and a burning sensation at his shoulder. By the time he realised he was on the ground, Seungyoun had tipped the table over to use it as a shield and drew out his own weapon. The other pirates, stunned, finally reacted. In that fraction of a second, all hell broke loose. 

Wooseok crawled to find cover with Seungyoun, adrenaline rushing through his veins. The vending machine and the wall offered them protection, but locked them here as well. The burnt hole in the wall, where he had been, left nothing to the imagination regarding the setting it was on. He would've been dead on the spot. Feeling very cold, he turned on his earpiece.

"We've got a code red on the canteen", wavered Wooseok, seeing Seungyoun peek behind the table only to promptly duck back, barely avoiding another shot. "I- I think I'm the target."

"What ?!" panicked Seungwoo in his ear. "Get to the exit ! I'm calling backup !" 

"Do you have some kind of emergency hiding place ?" urgently asked Seungyoun, shooting down someone trying to get to them in the confusion and chaos.

"Yes, in- in the kitchen !"

He wasn't supposed to reveal that kind of information to customers, but in regards to the situation, he was sure Seungwoo would forgive him. Seungyoun looked at him, the kitchen, the gunfight.

"Can you cover for me ?" 

That was the most serious he had ever been. The gravity of the situation finally settled in.

"My turn to protect you, I guess", he answered, booting up his gun. 

Seungyoun briefly smiled, bringing some kind of watch to his face. 

"Captain !" screamed some overlapping voices. 

"You guys okay ?" 

"Yes but-" 

"Good. Go back to the ship. I'll join you later. Hyeongjun, you lead them. No discussion."

He ended the transmission as fast as he started it, turning to Wooseok, gun in hand.

"The shooter must have been to the far end of the room but we don't have much time left", he shouted over the noise drowning them. "We will stay close to the floor, I'll take down those aiming at us, you clear up the way to the kitchen. Got it ?" 

"Got it", he said, gripping his laser gun a bit harder. 

"Ready…"

Wooseok nervously swallowed, not ready at all. Handling a few isolated guys before they even had the time to shoot was one thing, trying to fight his way through a hundred angry pirates plus an unknown number of goons trying to specifically take him down was another. But he was Kim Wooseok and to hell if he wasn't going to do it with an absolute composure. When Seungyoun grabbed the table, they were both as decided. They only had a few meters to make it to the door. They could do it.

"GO !!" 

Seungyoun threw their cover in the air, distracting those in their immediate vicinity, a few of those deadly shots coming in at a new angle - unless it was one of the pirates that joined the fight. They moved quickly, crouching, absolutely focused. Wooseok was nothing more than nerves and observation. He shot a guy in the way, leaving him stunned on the floor, stepping over him to take down another one, never once looking on the side to see how Seungyoun was doing. In that instant, he had absolute faith in him. Finally, the entrance of the kitchen showed up, and his stomach sank when he noticed that it was left opened. He forgot to lock it up when he got out. Great. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him, and he already shot him when his brain registered that he had been aiming at Seungyoun. For some reason, his blood ran cold. The thought that Seungyoun even could get hurt, or worse, never crossed his mind and he was in no place to process this. So he pushed back the feeling, cleared what little distance was left and yanked his partner inside, slamming the door with his whole body behind them. He whipped around to see two thugs falling on the floor, Seungyoun's weapon raised. His eyes scanned the room faster than he ever had, looking for anything wrong - and he found it, in the form of a reflection on a pot showing someone crouching behind the central island unit. 

"Lock the door !" he shouted, jumping over the stove and taking down the last one, wincing at the red led shining on the setting of the gun falling from his hand. This one was set to kill, and he had been waiting for him. Later. He'll panic later. Right now, he had to lock the back door too, and that's what he did without missing a beat. He had to assess the situation. There was no staff left here, so they probably escaped through that door, but now that there was a hitman waiting for him here nothing guaranteed that the next rooms were safe.

"Someone's trying to take down the door !" shouted Seungyoun, running to him. "We should-" 

The lights turned off, replaced by a red neon glow, and the sounds of fighting outside turned to dreadful silence. Everybody knew what that meant. The screams coming from the closed door almost drowned out Seungwoo's voice in his ear. The blaring sirens only made it worse.

"To everyone ! Code black ! Someone leaked our position, we're compromised ! Join your escape pods NOW !" 

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun, who looked at him back. Now, he wasn't supposed to show the emergency trap doors to anyone other than himself, or even acknowledge he had one. But it was Seungyoun, and he literally just risked his life for him. He breathed in. 

"I can get us out of here. With a ship. You coming ?"

Seungyoun raised his watch again. 

"Hyeongjun ?" 

"Captain !" sobbed the voice on the other side.

"Go without me. Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"But-"

"Make sure everyone is safe and get the fuck out of here. I'll contact you later."

"O-Okay", said Hyeongjun, and Seungyoun looked back up, determined.

If Wooseok wasn't in such a rush, he would have been flustered by the trust Seungyoun seemed to have put in him without even needing to think about it. But it was, again, something he would have to postpone, so he yanked a cupboard open. On his knees, he made the barely visible lock pop open, and the fake tile on the floor audibly released its pressure. Wooseok pushed it aside, revealing the gaping hole that coursed through the asteroid, and sat at the edge, ready to jump.

"Close it behind you", he instructed to an impressed Seungyoun. "It has handles."

And with that, he let himself slide down, swallowed by the dark pipe. After a few seconds and some turns to decelerate, he got plopped out on his feet in one of the numerous secret docks sprinkled around. He stepped towards the small, small ship reserved for emergencies. That was the first time ever they had been confronted to a black code, and thus, the first time Wooseok came here. It was daunting. 

After a little scream coming from behind, he felt something heavy hit him in the back and grabbing his shoulders. Seungyoun stabilized himself the best he could, using Wooseok as a crutch, and he suddenly realized how small he was compared to him. He shook himself. Not now. 

"What a scary pirate you are", he quipped, unlocking the ship and getting in.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually fearless", he said, still holding his shoulders when he followed him inside.

"Wow, it's amazing how much I believe you."

Wooseok went straight to the navigation hub, booted up the ship, launched the engines. Seungyoun examined the control board, then nodded, like he understood something. 

"This model has mobile weaponry", he said to Wooseok, back to his serious demeanor. "You should go to the aiming station and cover us for the escape. I'll drive."

"Cover us from what ? They couldn't have reached us so fast, the next station is too far away."

"I don't think it was a coincidence that someone tried to kill you right before we got compromised. I'm not taking any chances. Go to the aiming station and be ready to shoot."

Wooseok looked around, searching for the station in the unfamiliar ship. He had already done it, back in his (short) army days. He could operate it. He knew how to aim. It shouldn't be much different. He could do it. It was fine. He just needed to-

"Hey."

Two surprisingly small hands went around his face, grounding him and forcing him to look at Seungyoun. It's wasn't exactly his serious face, but it wasn't his joking one either. It was… Worried. Soft. Caring. Something made a loop in his guts. 

"It's gonna be okay. Nobody can touch me when I'm flying a ship, you shooting would just be support. And maybe I'm overreacting and there will be no one there. We will make it. I promise. Believe in me. Okay ?" 

Wooseok raised a shaky hand to grab his wrist, but stopped midway. Shaky hand. He was shaking, and he didn't realize it. He looked at his fingers, almost vibrating, and back at Seungyoun with his unwavering gaze. He felt his shoulders relax a little. 

"Okay", he answered weakly.

"Breathe a little ?"

He followed the suggestion, his lungs finally getting some fresh air. How long had he been holding his breath ? Having the pirate so close didn't help, he thought. He took a few seconds to make his head stop spinning, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, Seungyoun was smiling.

"Feeling better ?" 

"Yes", he sighed, finally relaxing his muscles. "Thank you, I needed that."

Seungyoun hummed, his thumb softly stroking his cheekbone. Their eyes locked, something shifted. The warm, calloused hands on his cheeks were suddenly the only thing Wooseok could focus on, and Seungyoun kept looking at him like that, and it really wasn't the time to think about all of this but he liked it a lot more than he should. So he closed his eyes, decided to blame the adrenaline later, and finally grabbed his wrist to nuzzle against his hand. The other one slid to the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. Wooseok blocked everything else, and took it in. The burn, the tingling, the flutter and the tension. All those things that he couldn't process right now.

"... Wooseok ?" whispered Seungyoun, cautious.

He breathed in one last time, and let go of him, taking a step back and looking away. 

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

Seungyoun stood there, confused, before turning around with a nod and getting in position for the take off. Grateful that he let it go, Wooseok went to the little adjacent room, barely big enough to hold the sturdy pilot seat. The space was saturated with screens showing every angle of the ship, along with data and radars, barely even giving room to the settings panel. He settled in, suddenly grateful for his small frame, grabbing the aiming stick and switching on some things in hopes that it was still what he remembered. The harness firmly held him in place, thankfully. The last thing he wanted was to get thrown on the wall with a sharp turn.

"You ready ?" a voice distorted by static asked from the radio station.

"Ready as I'll ever be", he gritted out, tensed. 

"We're going to be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you."

The engine roared, and Wooseok was pushed against his seat, his screen showing the floor getting away from them. Focused on his visual feedback, he breathed in deeply. Ready for chaos.

And chaos, it was.

As soon as they got out of their hidden cave, Wooseok saw hundreds of ships from all kind of pirates fleeting the scene, fighting each other, protecting the transport modules some had with their own fleet. Bright streaks of energy slashed the darkness of the starless universe, barely missing them, while an explosion colored everything close with a warm orange. His harness sliced his shoulders with every turn Seungyoun took, and with all of this disorientation, he almost missed this ship clearly aiming at them. Wooseok gritted his teeth, knuckles turning white with tension, and started blasting. He didn’t want to even imagine where a missed shot could end up. One of his regular customer’s ship ? Or worse, an escape pod like his with his colleagues ?

“Almost there, keep going”, said Seungyoun’s voice, and so he did, swallowing back his fears.

In the middle of the brutal jerking that left him disorientated, Wooseok recognized at least three identical ships clearly trying to take them down. Others sometimes shot at them, but more out of panic than actual intention. These white ships with blue streaks, though…

In no time, he decided to go the preventive way and cleanly one-shot every one of those he could find in his ever-rotating landscape. It hadn’t been a minute in, but it already felt like an eternity and a half. He missed a shot. Two. Their ship shook so hard the screens couldn’t be read anymore, and it wasn’t Seungyoun’s doing this time. 

“Seungyoun ?” called Wooseok, his voice clearly betraying his fear.

“Just a bit more, just a bit !”

Wooseok missed a third time. Sweat ran down his temples, the palm of his hands becoming slippery on the stick. He couldn’t afford to fail this one. He had to -

“The road is clear ! Jumping !”

Wooseok got slammed against his seat, space distorting around him, only to be released immediately again, his screens now showing nothingness, safe, safe nothingness.

“Jumping again, I’ll cover our tracks.”

He waited two or three light-speed jumps for his pilot to give him the right to get out of his seat. When they finally reached a point where Seungyoun was sure they couldn’t have been followed, Wooseok unbuckled, tripping on his own shaking legs while getting out. The adrenaline was making him jittery and clumsy, still high from the life-threatening situation they just encountered. That was not how his typical day was supposed to go. He came in the navigation hub, only to find Seungyoun jumping on him, supporting him and his weak balance by grabbing his arms.

“Are you okay ?!” he asked, deeply worried, and Wooseok nodding didn’t seem very convincing in his eyes.

The next thing he new, Wooseok was crushed in a tight hug, Seungyoun holding him like he was about to evaporate.

“You’re okay”, he mumbled, more for himself than anything. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Oh, thank god you’re safe.”

Wooseok hesitantly put an arm around him, way too shaken to react in any way. It probably would’ve been awkward if the pirate hadn’t pulled away almost immediately, letting them stare at each other for a second before Seungyoun almost dragged him to a chair.

“Take a seat. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Wooseok blankly obeyed, letting the shock wash over him. He stared at Seungyoun when he called his crew, mind empty.

“What’s the status ?... Great. I’m proud of you. No, I’m fine. Yeah… No, not right away. I’ve got things to do first. Go to our place and check the inventory. Then stay on standby until I’m back. No, no…”

He breathed slowly, shaking himself. He should call Seungwoo. Was he okay ?...

“Seungwoo ?” he called with his earpiece.

“Wooseok ? Did you escape ?” said Seungwoo, and it sounded stressed and anguished, but not I’m-about-to-die depressed.

“Yes, thanks to Seungyoun. I’m with him. Are you fine ?“

“Don’t worry about me. Stay with Seungyoun, I’m trying to get all my boys safe first. You’re in good hands.” 

“I think so too”, whispered Wooseok. “Do you have any idea… Why that happened ?”

“I checked the security footage, and the computer links it to a customer we’ve had a while ago. You turned him down and he swore he would be avenged.”

Wooseok sighed deeply. So, that was all because of him. How was he supposed to know that this one would pull that kind of thing when every single other was all bark and no bite ?

No, it wasn’t because of him. It was them. They were clearly deranged, and he had reasons to turn them away. What’s more, he was their one target, so the others should be safe as long as they didn’t get really unlucky in the brawl.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not counting this on your pay. I’ll recontact you.”

“Okay, take care.”

“You too. I’ll still need you for the grand re-opening.”

Wooseok chuckled weakly.

“I deserve a raise.”

He felt better knowing that Seungwoo was more or less in control, and when he cut the communication, his head was a bit clearer. He eventually noticed that his pirate savior had been staring at him for a while, brows furrowed. He squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable.

“What ?”

“I’m going to find them.”

“Find who ?”

“Those fuckers that tried to kill you and attacked the place. I’ll crush them. Nobody touches what’s mine and walk away unscathed.”

And Wooseok would’ve found it silly, if his eyes weren’t absolutely confident, just like his tone was deadly. For the first time since he met him, he felt intimidated. Now he understood what those pirates respected and feared when it came to him. However, his admiration was mixed with something different, something warm and that should’ve left already. What’s mine. If his brain refused to move on, he was going to have issues, even more in front of his coldly enraged stare. But instead of the steel in his eyes hardening, his face softened, his arms relaxed, and he held out a hand for him.

“You should rest for a while. I’m taking you to a room. Can you walk ?”

“Yeah, I can”, he answered, taking his hand anyway.

“You did great out there”, Seungyoun said softly, leading him to the living area. “Usually nobody touches anything when I’m driving like that.”

“I still missed a lot…”

“We’re still there, that’s all that matters”, he asserted, opening the door to a bedroom.

Wooseok froze on his tracks, his fingers squeezing the hand he still held.

“What were you about to tell me ?”

“Huh ?” he did, confused.

“Right before the first shot, at the table. You said you wanted to tell me something, and that it was about me. What was it ?”

Seungyoun’s eyes comically widened, and he could’ve sworn he turned several shades redder.

“Wha- You mean, right now ? Out of nowhere ?”

“It’s not out of nowhere. I asked for it.”

The pirate gasped, going from shocked to annoyed.

“Come on, you can’t do this to me, all of the mood is gone !”

“I’m not going to bed until you tell me. And believe me, you don’t want to meet the version of me that didn’t sleep enough.”

Seungyoun huffed, his eyes darting left and right to avoid him. He was looking for a way out. Didn’t find any.

“Wow, I see how it is. Okay. It will be miserable but you asked for it. Deal with it now.”

“Just say it instead of your vague intros”, complained Wooseok.

“Let’s date.”

Wooseok blinked.

“What ?”

“Let’s date”, he repeated, unwavering.

“I already heard that.”

“Then answer me !”

“But what do you mean by date ?!”

Seungyoun raised his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“Really ? That’s what you’re going with ?”

“Don’t you dare make fun of me with that”, he barked, and it came out harsher than he wanted.

Seungyoun looked hurt for a moment, but then he was only with sad eyes, his free hand rising to caress his cheek, like he did before the takeoff.

“I’m serious”, he said cautiously. “I don’t want you going out with someone else. I want to try to court you properly. I wanted to know if you would like to give me a chance. That’s what I wanted to ask you.”

“... Oh.”

It was like Wooseok’s brain had stopped working. He could do nothing but stare at the ground, cheeks burning under his hand. Everything he had tried to suppress was growing, pushing at his boundaries, cracking the surface. Should he push it down harder ? Let it free ? Cry ? He didn’t know if it was the good one but the third option was definitely the road he was taking right now. At the corner of his vision, he saw Seungyoun panic when tears began to collect on his lashes.

“What ? Why are you crying ?! No no no, I’m sorry”, he stuttered, letting him go to grab a tissue from one of his pockets. “Here, take it - Are you okay ?!”

“My day was kind of taxing”, Wooseok simply answered, taking the tissue to dry his eyes.

“Right. The attempted murder and stuff. Really bad timing, I warned you.”

“You warned me.”

“I’ll let you alone to take a break now, you really need it, if you need me I’ll be-”

“No, you’re staying here.”

Seungyoun, that already turned to go away, slid back in his original position, back straight and arms stuck to his sides.

“I’m not letting this float above our heads”, continued Wooseok. “I’ll deal with it now.”

“You sure you don’t want, you know… to think it over ?”

“Don’t tell me what to do”, he complained, raising his head again to look at him. “I’ve been in bad situations before, I can take decisions if I tell you I can.”

“Okay then.”

Seungyoun looked at Wooseok. Wooseok looked at Seungyoun.

“... So ?”

“How exactly do you plan to date me ?”

His eyes darted around before settling back on Wooseok. The tip of his ears was red.

“Well - I mean, a date to begin with would be nice. Like, looking at a movie, travelling to a pretty nebulae, pillaging an ancient temple on a remote planet if that’s what you’re into. I can’t do anything legal but there are still options.”

“And after that ?”

“I’d have to introduce you to my crew eventually, they already know you somewhat because I talk about you all the time but it’s always better in person. And then - maybe - maybe I should make some room for you in the ship so that you could drop by.”

“So you’re basically recruiting me in your crew.”

“No ! I mean, maybe ? I wouldn’t be against it ? But that’s not the point !!”

Wooseok chuckled, and Seungyoun whined, frustrated.

“Stop making fun of me ! I’m dying here !”

“You can’t blame me for enjoying it when I’m the one messing with you for once.”

“That’s diffamation, I would never.”

“So, would I get to be the little spoon ?”

Seungyoun’s eyes sparkled, his expression determination itself.

“Yes. So many spoons. All little. You’ve got no idea.”

“Maybe I should consider it, then.”

Wooseok looked at him, the pirate terrorizing half the universe, his face slashed with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, his eyes two happy crescents, and he felt his cold heart melt. Maybe it had melted a long time ago.

“It would be an honnor, Wooseok.”

Seungyoun delicately took his hand to his lips, kissing him softly. Wooseok thanked his stars that he already had a reason for his shaky legs. They stayed like this for a while, simply being there, until Seungyoun shook himself.

“Well, you still need to sleep a bit.”

“You can’t tell me what to do”, said Wooseok, but it was so much weaker than what he intended.

“You’re right. Please let me assist you instead.”

And with that, in a swift swoop, he picked Wooseok up bridal style, bringing him to the bed.

“Are you serious right now ?!” he exploded, furious.

“You’re so small and graceful, I’ve been wanting to do that for eons !”

“Who do you call small ?!”

“You’re like my small princess.”

“I want a divorce. I get half of your stuff.”

Seungyoun laughed with his whole chest, putting him down on the sheets, stopped by Wooseok grabbing his collar.

“You’re not getting away that easily.”

“Oh yeah ? Try to stop me then.”

So Wooseok did just that, kissing him like it was a challenge, keeping him in place firmly by the collar. That’s all it took for Seungyoun to kneel on the mattress, sitting on his lap, only letting him space when he pushed him away. He felt his weight on him, his warmth radiating, the taste of his lips on his, and it was like every fantasy he never dared to have coming true at once.

“See, I stopped you”, he panted, head turning and lips red.

“You should’ve tried that since the begining with me, I would’ve shut up so much faster”, joked Seungyoun breathlessly, a hand running down his sides.

“Nice suggestion, I’ll remember it.”

He pulled him in again, letting himself get swallowed by his feelings, as confused as they were. All he knew is that it felt right, and that he was going to let future Wooseok take care of every anxious thought later. All of his stress floated away with Seungyoun’s careful affection, or at least, the majority of it.

“Let’s take care of those scumbags once we’re done here”, he whispered against his mouth.

Seungyoun giggled, stroking his cheek.

“I love when you talk dirty to me.”


End file.
